T'aaladras Tia
thumb|center|600px thumb|center|600px Eure Kinder sind nicht eure Kinder. Sie sind die Söhne und Töchter der Sehnsucht des Lebens nach sich selber. Sie kommen durch euch, aber nicht von euch. Und obwohl sie mit euch sind, gehören sie euch nicht. Ihr dürft ihnen eure Liebe geben, aber nicht eure Gedanken denn sie haben ihre eigenen Gedanken. Ihr dürft ihren Körpern ein Haus geben, aber nicht ihren Seelen, Denn ihre Seelen wohnen im Haus von morgen, das ihr nicht besuchen könnt, nicht einmal in euren Träumen. Ihr dürft euch bemühen, wie sie zu sein, aber versucht nicht, sie euch ähnlich zu machen. Denn das Leben läuft nicht rückwärts, noch verweilt es im Gestern. Ihr seid die Bogen, von denen eure Kinder als lebende Pfeile ausgeschickt werden. Der Schütze sieht das Ziel auf dem Pfad der Unendlichkeit, und Er spannt euch mit seiner Macht, damit seine Pfeile schnell und weit fliegen. Laßt euren Bogen von der Hand des Schützen auf Freude gerichtet sein; Denn so wie Er den Pfeil liebt, der fliegt, so liebt Er auch den Bogen, der fest ist. '' Zitate * ''"''Das, was ihr seid, wohnt über dem Berg und treibt mit dem Wind"'' * ... Erscheinungsbild Unscheinbar, helles Aschblond auf rotbrauner Haut, mattgrüne Augen und eine natürliche Zeichnung im Bereich der Augen und des Kiefers. Seine Züge spiegeln für gewöhnlich nicht viel Emotion wider, so kann er schonmal leicht in der Menge übersehen werden, wären da nicht die kraftvollen, selbstsicheren Bewegungen, die ihn vielleicht gerade deshalb aus der grauen Masse heben. Seine Rüstung variiert von verstärktem Leder über verstärkten Stoff - wo vor allem Letzteres im eher prunkvoll, aber dezent und filigran verziertem Stil des Ostens getragen wird. Metall trägt er bis auf sein Daishō Schwertpaar nicht bei sich. Verhaltens- & Wesenszüge Zurückhaltend, beobachtend, einzelgängerisch und doch freundlich mit guter, angenehmer Ausstrahlung. Selbst in brenzligen Situationen bewahrt er die Nerven und die Ruhe, übereilt nichts und setzt wohlüberlegte Schritte, die aber dann schnell und effizient. Grausamkeit liegt ihm nicht, großspuriges Verhalten kann er nicht leiden. Er ist ein Freigeist, ein Wanderer, ein Besucher und die Welt ist sein Zuhause und musste es sein. Was einer Familie je am nächsten kam ist seine Beziehung zu seinem Lehrer und Mentor. Fähigkeiten ★★★★★ Meisterhaft; ★★★★☆ Außergewöhnlich; ★★★☆☆ Gut; ★★☆☆☆ Durchschnittlich; ★☆☆☆☆ Grundkenntnisse; ☆☆☆☆☆ Untalentiert; Fähigkeitenliste Anerkennungen / besondere Leistungen --- Soziales Umfeld Beruf: Goldschmied; Händler; Ronin; Familie: * ... Freunde * Helaine Laviceur * Mathieu Laviceur * ... Andere * Gou Watanabe (Lehrer) * ... Musik, passend zum Charakter (inkl. Situationsbeschreibung) Quelle: Disturbed - The Light Like an unsung melody The truth is waiting there for you to find it It's not a blight, but a remedy A clear reminder of how it began Deep inside your memory Turned away as you struggled to find it You heard the call as you walked away A voice of calm from within the silence And for what seemed an eternity You're waiting, hoping it would call out again You heard the shadow reckoning Then your fears seemed to keep you blinded You held your guard as you walked away An unforgivable tragedy The answer isn't where you think you'd find it Prepare yourself for a reckoning For when your world seems to crumble again Don't be afraid, don't turn away You're the one who can redefine it Don't let hope become a memory Let the shadow permeate your mind and Reveal the thoughts that were tucked away So that the door can be opened again Within your darkest memories Lies the answer if you dare to find it Don't let hope become a memory When you think all is forsaken Listen to me now (all's not forsaken) You need never feel broken again Sometimes darkness Can show you the light Sickening, weakening Don't let another somber pariah consume your soul You need strenghtening, toughening It takes a bit of dark to rekindle the fire burning in you Ignite the fire within you Don't ignore Listen to me now (all's not forsaken) You need never feel broken again Sometimes darkness Can show you the light Lebensgeschichte Othard, Vergangenheit --- Kategorie:Miqo'te